As is already well known in the art, tables can be assembled in such a way that the table legs are firmly connected, particularly by glueing, to a table frame by means of edge connections or the like and at least one appertaining table plate is attached to the table frame thus formed. It is also known in the art for the table legs to be screwed directly onto the underside of the table plates, if the table plates are sufficiently stable, using separate connecting arrangements. A connecting arrangement for the last mentioned case is known for example from DE Utility Model 87 12 124. Here the connecting arrangement is made in one piece and is in the shape of a truncated pyramid or cone, and has a vertical recess to receive the table leg as well as an upper supporting surface by means of which it can be screwed together with the table leg onto the underside of at least one table plate. If an individual table produced in this way is to be used to assemble a larger conference table, then with this known construction it is possible for the table legs in the region of abutting table plates to be arranged so that the supporting surfaces of their connecting arrangements are each screwed on with half of the surface under the adjacent opposing edge regions of two table plates.